Busted And Broken
by Capital-C
Summary: Blood... There was blood all over... Her blood...


_**Blood... **_

_**There was blood all over... **_

_**Her blood... **_

She'd called her parents long before things had reached this point. But, as usual, she hadn't been taken seriously. Even she herself hadn't realized at that point just how serious things would become.

Phineas and Ferb had been attempting to construct a robotic chef that would supposedly revolutionize kitchens everywhere.

The finished product was an eight armed hovering monstrosity with a spherical shape and a single robotic eye at its center.

It had seemed to be working perfectly at first, but severely malfunctioned during its test run, attempting to slice and dice its creators.

With no means of shutting it off, she'd been forced to fight it to keep it away from her brothers, her only weapon a broomstick.

She'd won the fight by ramming it through her opponent's robotic eye. But victory had come at a rather high price.

She now lay on the kitchen floor, her body covered in lacerations.

She'd gone into shock some time ago, so the pain was bearable at least. So long as she didn't try to move around too much. But it wasn't like she was going anywhere.

In the background, she could vaguely hear Phineas on the phone with the 911 operator. The phone line in the kitchen had been cut during the struggle, forcing him to use the one in the next room over. Ferb, meanwhile, had ran to fetch the neighbors, in hopes that at least one of them would know what to do till the ambulance got there.

It was plain to see that both of her brothers were doing all they could to save her. But she knew... She knew it wouldn't make a difference. The blades had cut much too deeply, and far too many times. It was only a matter of time at this point...

...

Stacy would have to find a new friend she supposed. And Jeremy... Well, she'd never be with Jeremy now. Not that it seemed to matter all that much at the moment. He'd never seen her as anything more than a friend anyway. At least... he'd certainly never told her otherwise.

She'd never know for sure at this point. Though, perhaps it was better that way. If it wasn't her he had feelings for, she didn't particularly wish to know about it. Even if he did share her feelings, it was much too late for them to be together. Much too late for anything really...

She could feel her end approaching ever faster by the moment, a chilling numbness spreading throughout her body. Strangely, however, she found herself doing what felt like smiling.

At least her parents would no longer think her mad she thought, giving a short, rueful laugh.

This wasn't something that could simply disappear before they walked through the door.

Even if every shred of evidence somehow vanished, her absence would demand an explanation. Meaning there was no way Phineas and Ferb were getting out of this one. Meaning that she'd finally managed to bust them! Albeit, unintentionally.

It was a small victory, yes. But a victory nonetheless!

Her victory, however, was rather bittersweet. Mostly on the bitter side.

For one thing, she had to die for it. For another... this wasn't the sort of trouble she wanted to see her brothers in. Not really.

It was entirely possible they would face criminal charges, as not just anyone would believe that a killer robot was responsible for all this. Even if they did, there was no guaranty they would believe it wasn't _programed_ to kill.

As for her parents, they would likely have to fight to retain custody of Phineas and Ferb. Assuming that they didn't find themselves jailed on charges of criminal negligence. Assuming that Phineas and Ferb didn't find themselves in the custody of a juvenile detention center, rather than that of a foster family. Added to that, there was the social stigma that would likely follow all four of them for the rest of their lives...

Even if her family somehow managed to stay together and avoid any major penalties, none of them would ever be quite the same again.

They wouldn't be able to look at themselves or each other in the same light as before. Every step they took would be tainted by guilt and regrets over the past.

They wouldn't be the same people, the same family. Not ever again.

They would be as broken in spirit, as she was physically. Directly or indirectly, those close to them would be affected as well...

At least no one would be forgetting about her anytime soon.

Her friends and family would never forget. And a death as strange and brutal as hers would no doubt make her nothing short of a local celebrity.

People she barely knew would be saying how full of life she was. How she simply lit up the room. What a force for good she was in the community. How much she'd touched their lives. How bloody nice she was to just everyone!

Total strangers would probably be lining up to pay their respects, lighting candles and naming things after her.

"Another dream fulfilled," she thought sarcastically.

Perhaps dying was simply turning her into a bit of a pessimist. But she found it hard to believe that anyone aside from her friends and immediate family would truly care as much as they claimed.

Still... she supposed it was technically possible. It was certainly a nice thought at least.

Was it really so naive to simply choose to believe it?

"Couldn't hurt," she thought as she closed her eyes. "Nope, couldn't hurt at all..."

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, I don't pretend to own Phineas and Ferb. And I'm not making any money off this story.


End file.
